Mesano
by MeraNova
Summary: A story about a girl's town legend, and it's demise. Enough said. See author's note about disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long brown hair and powder blue eyes stared intently at you. If you had glanced at her you would have swore she was in a catatonic state but if you watched long enough she would blink and she'd move her fingers a bit. Behind her is what looks like a Birdseye view of a lake side town. As you went to leave she began to speak to you. "I ran as fast as I could you know. I thought it was just a legend, everyone's heard about the legend of Mesano Lake. What? You say you haven't? Well then, let me tell you the legend."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you do not see a disclaimer do not assume that I am saying I own the show. I recently decided that I would begin putting my disclaimers at the end of my stories so I wouldn't have to think "Did I put in the disclaimer?" until the very end of my work. This part above is the part of the show that usually goes just before the screen where they say the episode name. If you would like to make a brief appearance in my work please email me at stating what you look like, your name/age, and any little facts you feel that I would need to know to flesh you out in my work. You are allowed to give me false information to protect yourself. Thank you and enjoy the rest of this story by MeraNova. Please have a pleasant day on this site (GAH! It isn't letting me fix this right...meh...)

* * *

You are the first person I've ever met who hasn't heard the story of Mesano Lake.Well, besides the Winchester brothers, but they really shocked me when they told me they didn't know the story, I mean dude; they hunt these things for a living. Anyway, the story starts off when what became the United States was first entered by colonists. There was a group of colonists, some say from Ireland, some say from Scotland, the only thing the variations have in common besides being about the same thing with the same result is that the home land of the colonists ended in "land". Anyways, there was a group of colonists that nobody knew about that had settled in what is now South Dakota. They lived in peace with the Native Americans who lived there but after fifteen years of prosperity children began to vanish, those that did come back told strange tales of horses with kelp for a mane and small turtle people with bowl-like indents in their skulls.

The natives blamed the colonists, said that they were harming the children of their village and putting false facts into their minds about what had happened to them. Eventually the natives attacked the colonists and killed them all; the only ones they left were very small children and infants. The natives would beat these children and drown them as to show them what their children had felt. The little native children that had come back tried to stop the others but they too died in the heat of their "punishment". Supposedly all the bodies were dumped in the lake as a sacrifice to some God to help them repent for the sins of helping these ruthless murders.

Then they began to go into poverty. Their crops died, children were born with handicaps so severe they couldn't live, and some children were born dead, mothers and fathers grew ill and died. During a ceremony to ask the ancient spirits of the land and sky (or something like that, nobody really remembers this part very well) for help and explanations all their homes caught fire. So many things had happened around what became known as Mesano Lake. Supposedly the spirits of the colonists tried to find the native children's spirits to show the natives they hadn't done anything but got trapped under the water's surface. The native's spirits chased after the colonists to put them through more hell but they too got trapped beneath the water's surface.

Only two people survived the ordeal, they founded the small town and put up a memorial to all those who had died. They made a few laws, one stating that everyone must be treated equal, another that nobody goes past the memorial to the lake, another saying that if they did and got caught they'd be in jail for trespassing and vandalism of sacred ground, the most ridiculous law to the people who came to the small town was this:

"If you do go past the memorial and are killed and/or assaulted in any way (mentally, physically, spiritually, etc.) the town of Mesano is not to blame and you will serve time for trespassing and vandalism of sacred ground if you do return alive."

Fifty years ago a group of teens decided to break that law, one of the only ones still standing from the time in which the town originated in. They snuck past the memorial; one of the guys had brought his girlfriend who had point blank refused to go past the memorial saying that there were angry feelings there that were out for blood. She had heard about why the memorial was set up and figured that the colonists' anger had turned them mad as had the native people's spirits. There were screams of pain then nothing.

The legend was a hot topic for the following months, people said they had seen the teens walking around the lake, others said they saw people from colonial days and old native people walking around the lake. To this day some of the teens' spirits walk around the lake, looking for the one place they can to into to retrieve their comrade without being trapped beneath the water's surface.

This my dear listener is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny this isn't a good idea." I called towards the lake; I shuddered in the crisp air. I knew this night would end badly, I knew it in my soul. "Danny?" I squeaked, I jumped at the sound of snapping twigs under my own feet,

"If you're so scared wait in the car." Danny called out to me; he poked his black haired head from the shadows as he told me what do to.

"I'm not scared, that is sacred ground to this town. People were killed here Danny. From innocent infants to old sinful men and women." I pointed out, Danny's friend Brandy laughed rudely.

"You don't honestly believe in that shit do you Katie?" She sneered as she messed with her eyebrow piercing. Brandy was a girl who stood about five foot four and had a nice body, not that I would look at her like that just a girl to girl compliment. She had long black hair that was dyed from blond, you could tell since she had decided to leave parts blond to give her an "I don't care what I look like and if you really loved me you wouldn't care either" attitude. She had two piercings in each ear and one in her left eyebrow that she messed with when she was mentally occupied.

"Look I'm just saying that we shouldn't do this."

"We never said you had to Katie, you can sit in the car."

"No way man, I'd rather go home. I mean, what if the story's true?" I asked quietly. Steven, a boy who had just come along for the ride shook his blond head.

"You know the chances of these spirits escaping are? If the legend is true I mean." He added the last part on as an afterthought since Brandy and Danny had both shot him a look.

"If you guys survive this we are so over." I commented hopping onto my bike, I was a pretty good biker so I had decided to ride alongside the car in which Brandy had driven Steven, Danny, and herself. I turned around and was about to start pedaling when I heard a scream. It wasn't Danny's, or Steven's, or even Brandy's. It was coming from the lake; I jumped off the bike and ran towards the lake, stopping just at the memorial's edge. "Danny is everything OK?" I called to him, nothing. "Danny?" I wanted to take another step but the feeling. The only way I could describe it was a color, red, all I could see was the forest in a red color instead of the dark blues, browns, and greens. I felt chills going up and down my spine as I heard bone chilling screams.

_"No please stop!" A small girl is crying as someone looms over her. "Mama hast done nothing! Mama hast done nothing!" The girl is grabbed tightly by the figure. She thrashes wildly as the figure, revealed to be an older native man, tries to bind her arms together. He murmurs something about retribution and slaps her hard in the face. She spits angrily as she is forced to stay still by another native man who ties her legs together._

_I know that this girl is only eight. I know that it wasn't her time to go. She died anyway. She was thrown into the lake like all the others, I knew it before I witnessed it. She screams just before she is thrown, as she is thrown she screams wildly._

I vaguely felt someone shaking me. I didn't know what was going on, let alone what I had just seen.

"Katie snap out of it!" I blinked wildly; Brandy was shaking me by my collar. "What the hell happened?"

"Huh? What happened when?" I asked, I sounded groggy. I blinked a few times. "Where-What?" I asked looking around, everything was normal, no red colors, and no screaming.

"You were spazzing out dude. Like you were having a seizure but not at the same time." Brandy said, I saw her shaking and I sat up.

"Where did she go?" I asked myself quietly.

"Where did who go Katie?"

"I thought I saw a little girl but didn't at the same time." I said, I stared intently at where the redness had formed a vague shape. The shape of an eight year old girl, just starting to get her breasts, not even old enough to marry yet, even for colonial days.

"Katie, you collapsed and kinda had a seizure you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"Positive…Wait, why didn't you, Steven, or Danny answer me?" I asked, Brandy looked at me oddly. "When I asked if everything was OK."

"Katie. What are you talking about? None of us heard anything from you. Nothing." Brandy said, a loud scream pierced my brain. "What was that?"

"I don't know." I muttered weakly. "But I think that was Danny." I stood up and started to walk but Brandy grabbed my arm.

"We're leaving Katie. No buts." She dragged me into her old beat up Chevy and turned the key. Then she put it into reverse and punched down on the gas.

I never could remember exactly how I got home but the next thing I clearly remember was I was sitting in a bench on my front porch as an unmarked police car drove up to the house. "Hello Kate."

"Hey Daddy." I had never really grown out of calling my father Daddy, well I did for a while but then I started calling him Daddy again. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Actually yes. We got a call from the old nut by the lake. Said he's seein' your friends Danny and Steven walkin' around the lake but we looked and nobody was there. That's not exactly the truth, they were dead Kate. Laying there on the ground eyes wide open. Managed to drown without even getting three feet from the lake." My gut was tying itself in knots.

"You mean…Danny's…" I couldn't finish. Before I even knew what I was doing and why I had run up to my room and found a phone number online to some "supernatural hunters" according to the site. I punched the numbers into my cell phone and paced until I heard the all too perfect female voice saying to leave a message. "Hello. I'm Katie Rockwent of Mesano, South Dakota. There have been people drowning near a lake, people who haven't even gone into the lake. It's really weird and I think it's right up your alley. Please help." I hung up and sat on my bed staring up and forwards out my window.

A couple days later my mother called me from down stairs. "Katie! It's some family friends of Danny they want to talk to you!"

"Fine Mom." I pulled myself out of my computer chair and slid down the stairs, not the banister, the actual stairs. Don't ask it's a long story. I stood by my mom at the door and noticed immediately that the two on the porch weren't Danny's friends. Neither of them had piercings, no studs in the ears, no piercings in the eyebrows, no visible piercings. I had met all of Danny's parent's friends since they felt I would make a great wife to Danny. These guys weren't friends.

"I'm Dean." One of them said, he gestured to his companion. "This is my brother Sam. We heard about Danny and thought we should talk to you. Seeing as you were so close to him" I didn't completely buy it but my mother did.

"Damn straight you should talk to her. You know how close they were? Hell I expected him to ask for her hand in marriage as soon as she turned of age." She said sharply before spinning on her heel and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Mom's been really agitated since Daddy found Danny and Steven. Steven was my best friend who just wanted to go for the ride, you know?" I looked over my shoulder for a sec then grabbed my jacket from the hook beside the door. "Let's talk outside." I said, it wasn't a request, it was an order. I hopped over the steps onto the ground and headed for my tree-fort. Daddy and I had built it ourselves, well mostly Daddy did it because we had to use power tools and he didn't trust me with them but I was four so it didn't really matter. I pulled a rope that was in metal loops that went into the tree and watched the ladder come down.

I looked over my shoulder to see them looking up at the fort. "Ever interview someone in a tree-fort before?"

* * *

A/N: Rockwent was the first name that popped into my head it's pronounced "Rah-quent" instead or "Rock-went" so yeah…one of my "things". If I have somehow managed to steal your name I am sorry but Katie is my name too. Meh, just decided to make up the phone number and site thing, it's supposed to be some people in the "ghost hunter community" thinks of it as a joke and decides to send it to Sam and Dean's dad who sends it to them since he's busy looking for that demon that killed his wife…So yeah…GAH! IT MAKIE NO SENSE AT THE END! I HAD A BRAIN FART AND WANTED TO FINISH IT SO IT MAKES NO SENSE TO ME THERE. I HATE THAT BUT I'M LETTIN' IT STAY! Hopefully you ignored my rant. Had to let it out before I had to smash my head through a wall and I didn't wanna do that since I got a headache at the moment so that's never a bright idea... 


End file.
